Song-fic You Belong With Me (no nos dijas que no puedo mejor lee otra)
by XimeTheKiller y EyelessAlbert
Summary: Mina es la típica chica nerd pero su vida es mas feliz con su vecino Nico Mallory (Perdón por haberla borrado a mi prima le dieron miedos ciertos comentarios que no vamos a mencionar pero aquí esta de nuevo)


Hola a todos bellos y bellas (Yo: Bersgamer!) tenemos un sonf-fic exclusivamente para ustedes que los amamos tanto

Albert: la cancion se llama You Belong Whit Me de Taylor Swift y nos gusto tanto la historia como la historia

Yo: y se nos ocurrio una mini historia Minick

Albert: hora de empezar

Yo: luces!

Albert: camara!

Albert y yo: accion!

P.O.V Normal

Era un dia normal para Mina Beff, Mina era la tipica chica nerd que usa lentes, le encanta leer y es la saxofonista de la banda de la escuela ella era blanca y de cabello verde aqua oscuro, usaba un sueter naranja con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, unos shorts verdes claro, zapatos del mismo color que su cabello y calsetas blancas y sus lentes eran negros, las chicas solian molestarla por su alta inteligencia y por no usar una gota de maquillaje, pero su vida era mas feliz devido a su vecino.. Mick Mallory, el chico mas popular y lindo de todo Peaceville el cual curiosamente viva al lado derecho de Mina (Yo: siempre a derecha yo hire) Nick era blanco con cabello cafe siempre llevaba un chaleco rojo sobre una camiseta verde pantalones de mezclilla y tenis converse negros todoas las chicas morian por salir con el y entre ellas estaba Mina, Nick era amigo de Mina y eso hacia que las chicas odiasen mas a Mina, pues Nick queria mucho a Mina y se llevaba muy bien con ella, ademas Mina era la unica chica que tuvo el "honor" de llevar puesta sobre los hombros la chaqueta de Nick un dia lluvioso que el la acompoña a casa, ninguna chica conocia a Nick como Mina, ellos dos solian hablar por libretas atravez de sus ventanas, que estaban una enfrente de la otra, era una tipica noche de martes para Mina, que como cada martes se sentaba en su cama y leia un libro, en este caso de fisica, escuchando la musica de la banda "Grojband" que para ella era muy buenos y el vocalista Corey Riffin cantaba muy bien, aunque a la novia de Nick no le gustara aquella musica

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

 _She's going off about something that you said_

She doesnt get your humur like i do

 _I'm in the room, its a typical tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

And she'll never know your story like i do

La chica aparto la mirada del libro y la fijo en la ventana, alli estaba Nick con el telefono pegado a la oreja, parecia discutir con alguien, pues alzaba los brazos y de vez en cuando ponia cara de duda, parecia estar gritando, Mina supo de inmedito que hablaba con su novia.. Trina Riffin (Yo: que les dije en el capitulo 13 de ellos, ellas?)... ella era una chica blanca y de cabello rosado, usaba zapatos negras, calsetas blancas y una falda morada sobre unos mallones rosas acompañada de una blusa blanca y una diadema morada, sin mencionar el exeso de maquillaje ... ella no tenia nada que ver con su hermano Corey el cual era amigable y divertido, Trina era presumida y se creia mejor que todas, ademas de ser ka capitana del equipo de porristas, ella en algun punto fue amiga de Mina pero se volvio presumida y Mina decidio terminar la amistad, desde ese momento Trina se aseguro de hacer su vida un infierno y la buena amistad que tenia con Nick la hacia odiarla mas, Mina sabia que Trina no era una buena novia para Nick, Nick siempre le presentaba a todas sus novias y de todas ellas Trina era la que menos le agradaba, Mina se guardaba esa informacion para ella misma, Nick colgo el telefono arrogando el aparato sobre su cama, Mina sabia perfectamente que Trina tenia otro ataque de celos, sin embrago decidio preguntarle a Nick que pasaba, saco de debajo de su cama la libreta que solia usar para hablar con el, Nick al ver esto tambien saco la suya, Mina le escribio: Estas bien?, Nick sonrio y escribi: cansado del drama, Mina le queria decir que Trina no era la novia indicada, pero solo escribio: Lo siento :(, Nick se encogio de hombros y Mina prosiguio a escribir: I Lo.., pero Nick se levanto y cerro la cortina de su ventana, Mina mostro a la ventana ya tapada: I Love You, algo desilusionada

 _But she wears shorts skirts, i wear wear t-shirts_

 _She's cheer captian and i'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming bout the day when you make up and find_

 _That what you're lookin for has been here the wole time_

 _If you could see that i'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you_ see

 _You belong whit me_

 _You belong whit me_

Sabiendo que nick ya no la veia, Mina le subio a la musica y se dispuso a hacer las locuras que solia hacer cuando nadie la veia, se cambio de ropa varias veces probando diferentes estilos: Hippie, Emo, Hipster y chica rara, tratando de verse mejor pero al final decidio que le gustaba como era ella, se puso su pijama y cuando comenzo a sonar su cancion favorita tomo el cepillo que usaba para cepillarse el cabello y comenzo a cantar en su cama y a bailar por toda su habitacion, por curiosidad Nick asomo su cabeza y miro a Mina cantanto y bailando sin que ella lo notase, rio un poco y volvio a cerrar la cortina, Mina canto la ultima estrofa de la cancion (Yo: que por cierto es You Belong Whit Me, pero cantada por Laney)

 _Walkin the streets whit you in your worn out jeans_

 _I cant help thinking this is how it ough to be_

 _Launghing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

 _Hey inst this easy_

Mina leia tranquilamente en una banca que estaba enfrente de su casa, Nick la vio y se aserco a ella para platicar un rato, pero al verle unos mechones en la frente, se los puso de tras de la oreja, Mina se puso un poco nerviosa y a Nick le agrado ver su rostro sonrojado, no sabia porque pero le agraba mucho aquella chica, Nick la consideraba como su mejor amiga, ella lo apoyaba, lo queria y lo aconsejaba, Nick siempre le tuvo cariño y le presentaba a cada una de sus novias y si le dolia una ruptura Mina lo consolaba, ella era especial para Nick, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y podia ser el mismo con ella, era una suerte que Nick tuviera a Mina de vecina, se pusieron a platicar de cosas al azar

 _And you've got a smile that could up this whole town_ (Yo: me acabo de acordar de iTowngameplay)

 _I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

 _You say you find i know you better than that_

 _Hey, Whatcha doing whint a girl like that_

 _She wears high heels, i wear sneakers_

Mina platicaba alegremente con Nick, hasta que aparecio Trina en su auto con lentes de sol, se quito los lentes y miro a su novio el cual se paro y fue hacia el auto, Nick se despidio alegremente, Mina se despido algo triste, Trina al notar eso tomo a Nick de la nuca y lo beso, cuando se separo lo abrazo y miro a Mina con una sonrisa de victoria, ella solo rodo los ojos

 _She's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming bout the day when you make up and find_

 _That what you're for has been here the whole time_

If you coul see that i'm the one who understands you

 _Been here all along so why can't you_ see

 _You belong whit me_

 _You belong whit me_

Mina recordaba eso perfectamente, mientras estaba sentada junto a la banda escolar, mirando el partido de futboll americano donde Nick jugaba y Trina dirigua a su equipo de porristas, Mina sin embargo estaba sentada junto al restro de la banda escolar mirando el partido algo incomoda ya que se alocaban un poco (Yo: un poco?), recordo que Trina no dejo de mirarla con aquella sonrisa hasta que se fueron, miraba como jugaba Nick y cantaba su cancion favorita señalando a el, nadie se daba cuenta que lo hacia ya que los gritos eran muy fuertes

 _Sthandin by, waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know baby_

 _You belong whit me_

 _You belong whit me_

Nick noto que Mina lo señalaba y eso lo iso estar mas confiado... El acababa de ganar el partido y el resto del equipo lo victoreaba, se acerco a su novia para celebrar y noto que ella coqueteaba con un chico, Mina tambien lo noto y vio como ambos se gritaban y Nick salia del campo pasando su mano por su cabello, Mina supuso que terminaron y eso la puso un poco deliz, sim embargo nego con la cabeza, ella sabia como era Trina y siempre supo que iva a terminar asi, Nick estaria debastado...

 _Oh i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laungh when you know you're about to cry_

 _I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams_

 _I think i know where you belong, i think i know it's with me_

Pero Nick no estaba tan debastado como Mina pensaba parecia alegrarse de terminar con Trina, Mina quien estaba estudiando sobre quimica fijo la vista en la ventana, Nick tenia puesto un elegante esmoquin negro, pero no traia el chaleco, Mina sabia que se dirijia al baile de graduacion, ella no tenia planeado ir pues no soportaria ir sola a la graduacion, Nick saco la libreta con la que hablaba con Mina y ella iso lo mismo, Nick le escribio: iras esta noche?, luego prosiguio a escribir algo mas, Mina contesto: no, estoy estudiando, Nick escribio: desearia que fueras!, Mina rio un poco, el tomo su chaleco y se dirigio al baile, Mina miro entre sus reportes alli estaba la hoja que decia: I Love You, penso un momento y luego se quito los lentes...

 _Can't you see that i'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong whit me_

 _Standignh by or waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know baby_

Mina entro al baile de graduacion con un vestido blanco y largo con una decoracion de prederia plateada en el escote, las chicas (Albert: las de ellos, ellas) la miraron y sonrieron, pues Ximena le habia confeccionado el vestido y las demas le pusieron lentes de contacto, le rizaron el cabello y la maquillaron un poco, Nick que platicaba con 2 chicas volteo a ver a Mina y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que se veia, luego de unos instantes sonrio y se encamino hacia ella mirandola a los ojos a lo que Mina tambien se encamino hacia el, las chicas se encargaron que la gente le diera paso a ambos, tratando de mantener alegada a Trina, pero no lo lograron por mucho tiempo, pues ella al ver que Nick caminaba hacia Mina lo jalo del brazo y lo miro de pies a cabeza pasando sus manos por sus hombros y tratando de besarlo, ella tenia puesto un vestido rojo, que dejaba descubierto ambos lados de su cadera y casi toda la espalda, Nick sin despegar la vista de Mina le dijo: lo siento estoy apartado y se solto del agarre de Trina y se encamino otra vez hacia Mina, Trina musito un fuerte: QUE?!, Mina no dejaba de ver a Nick y en pocos momentos ambos estaban uno enfrente del otro...

 _You belong whit me_

 _You belong whit me_

 _You belong whit me_

 _Have your ever thounght just maybe_

 _You belong whit me_

Mina desdoblo la hoja que llevaba consigo la cual decia: I Love You, Nick saco de su chaleco una hoja la cual desdoblo y esa tambien decia: I Love You, Mina sonrio y se acerco mas a Nick rosando sus labios, Trina se dio media vuelta disgustaba y las chicas se burlaron de ella hasta la salida, Mina dijo: You belong whit me, Nick sonrio y la beso, Mina cerro los ojos y le correspondio

You belong whit me

Albert: y aqui acaba esto

Yo: *llorando como perra con un pañuelo* no puedo creer que ese se nos ocurrio a nosotros

Albert: ya tranquila... te apetese una noche de juegos con pizza y palomitas?

Yo: CLARO QUE SI!, bueno sin mas que decir

Albert: bye bye


End file.
